doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Rocío Garcel
) |lugar_nacimiento = México D.F. |familiares = Jorge Roig (esposo) Jorge Roig Jr. (hijo) Sylvia Garcel (hermana) Vanessa Garcel (sobrina) Sofía Roig Calderón (nieta) |nacionalidad = Mexicana |ingreso_doblaje = 1959 – 1960 |pais = México Los Ángeles |estado = Activa |sindicato = ANDA }}thumb thumb|250px|Garcel, su esposo [[Jorge Roig y Eduardo Tejedo en los años 80.]] thumb|Algunos de sus personajes. thumb|180px|Foto de Rocío con algunos de sus personajes más conocidos. thumb|250px Bulma_Dragon_Ball.png|Bulma en la franquicia de Dragon Ball, su personaje mas emblemático. Marco_anime.png|Marco Rossi en Marco (doblaje original). Regan theresa macneil tese.png|Regan MacNeil en El exorcista (doblaje original). Remi-1.png|Remi en Remi, el niño de nadie. She-Ra.png|She-Ra en la serie homónima. Luna.png|Luna en la franquicia de Sailor Moon. SOM_Maria.png|Fräulein María (Julie Andrews) en La novicia rebelde (doblaje original). SOM_Frederick_Von_Trapp.png|Frederick von Trapp también en La novicia rebelde (doblaje original). Ripley1.gif|Tte. Ellen Ripley (Sigourney Weaver) en Alien. Susie Carmichael.png|Susie Carmichael en Aventuras en pañales. Susie-RugratsCrecidos.png|Susie Carmichael adolescente en Rugrats crecidos. Dil Pickles.png|Dil Pickles en Aventuras en pañales. Dil-RugratsCrecidos.png|Dil Pickles adolescente en Rugrats crecidos. Diff'rent_Strokes_-1a.jpg|Arnold Jackson (temps. 1-4) en Blanco y negro. Zelda.png|Zelda en La Leyenda de Zelda. Chispita.jpg|Chispita en Meteoro. Dbcu_baby_trunks_by_cdzdbzgoku-d5k8l7h.png|Trunks bebé en Dragon Ball Z y Dragon Ball Z Kai. Goldie.png|Goldie en Amigos inseparables. Katy_tejiendo_el_capullo.png|Katy en Katy, Kiki y Koko. Dorothy emdoz 1982.png|Dorothy en El Mago de Oz (1982). Linka_colored_by_plunderer01.png|Linka (1ª voz) en El Capitán Planeta y los planetarios. Martin_Brisby.png|Martin Brisby en Una ratoncita valiente (doblaje original). Sra._Brisby.png|La Sra. Brisby en Una ratoncita valiente (redoblaje). Eureeka.png|Eureka en El castillo de Eureka. El_Pequeño_Cid.png|El Cid Rodrigo Ruy Díaz en Ruy, el pequeño Cid. Michelle.png|Michelle en Érase una vez un bosque. Abuela Sauce.png|Abuela Sauce en Pocahontas y Pocahontas 2: Viaje a un nuevo mundo. Miss_Honey2.png|La Srta. Jennifer Miel en Matilda. Nefertiti_l10m 1956.png|Nefertiti en Los diez mandamientos (ambos doblajes). Plenty.jpg|Plenty O'Toole en 007: Los diamantes son eternos (doblaje original). El_pájaro_azul_-1940-1q.jpg|Mytyl Tyl (Shirley Temple) en El pájaro azul. Zafiro-1e.jpg|Princesa Zafiro en La princesa caballero (doblaje mexicano). Rov22.png|Madame DuBarry en Lady Oscar: La rosa de Versalles. 3_reyes_magos_(1976)-1g.jpg|Yana en Los 3 reyes magos. Bobby_Generic.png|Bobby Generic en El mundo de Bobby. Sueewingdallas.png|Sue Ellen Ewing en Dallas. Mamà.png|Mamá de Juanito en Juanito Escarcha. Astroboy1980.jpg|Astroboy en Astroboy (1980). 400px-Demona.png|Demona en Gárgolas. Kika_Los_Pequeños_Muppets.png|Kika en Los pequeños Muppets. Lillibit TLB.png|Lillybit en Los Bits. Agueda-Narinas.png|La Sra. Águeda Narinas en Doug (ambas versiones) y su película. V131Alice_Hardy.png|Alice Hardy en Viernes 13 (doblaje original). Julie_Nichols_Tootsie.gif|Julie Nichols (Jesica Lange) en Tootsie (doblaje original). janine.jpeg|Janine Melnitz en Los verdaderos cazafantasmas y Los cazafantasmas: La nueva generación. Bastian_bux_lhsfpix.jpg|Bastian Bux en La historia sin fin. Milenia.png|La hechicera Milenia en la adaptación a serie animada de La historia sin fin. Ricky-Ricón-serie-animada.png|Ricky Ricón en la serie homónima. Abuela Fa.png|Abuela Fa en Mulán. ViudaKrull.jpeg|Viuda de la telaraña en Krull. Hija_Intocables.jpg|Catherine Ness en Los intocables. Sid_Sawyer_Anime.png|Sid Sawyer (2ª voz) en Las aventuras de Tom Sawyer. Teacher_Natalie_Ross_TSNB.png|La Profesora Natalie Ross (último ep.) también en Las aventuras de Tom Sawyer. JackieThompsonNinjaSteel.png|Jackie Thompson en Power Rangers: Ninja Steel. Principe Bu.png|Bu en El príncipe de los trolls. Step_by_Step_Carol_Foster_Lambert.png|Carol Foster Lambert en Paso a paso. Pattyh.jpg|Patty Halliwell en Hechiceras. AnnieCamden.jpg|Annie Jackson Camden en El séptimo cielo. CAK32.jpg|Pastel de cumpleaños en El mundo de Elmo. CHO12.jpg|Planta rodadora también en El mundo de Elmo. Martha_kent.jpg|Martha Kent (últimas temps.) en Smallville. HelenMorgandorffer.jpg|Helen Morgendorffer en Daria. Sugie_Rogers.png|Susie Rogers en Un cachorro llamado Scooby-Doo. Campanita_herdcg.jpg|Campanita en Hook: El regreso del capitán Garfio Maggie_Banning_herdcg.jpg|Maggie Banning también en Hook: El regreso del capitán Garfio. BarbaraStarrettESO.png|Barbara Starrett en IT (Eso). Stephanie_zinone.png|Stephanie Zinone en Vaselina 2. Sra._Raticampo.png|La Sra. Raticampo en Pulgarcita. Reina_Guinevere.png|Reina Guinevere en La leyenda del Príncipe Valiente. Lita Rocio.jpg|Lita Rutland en Scooby-Doo! Música de vampiros. Helen_Waterworld.gif|Helen en Mundo acuático. Carolina_montesco_r_j_1996.png|Carolina Montesco en Romeo y Julieta (1996). Daryl_Hannah_as_Madison_in_Splash.png|Madison en Splash. Kirstie_Alley_as_Mollie.png|Molly Jensen-Ubriacco en la trilogía de Mira quién habla. Shelly_devoto_mpb.jpg|Shelly DeVoto en Mi primer beso (redoblaje). PCI7DylanPorter.png|Dylan Porter en La nueva pesadilla de Wes Craven. Dylan_Dubrow.jpeg|Dylan Dubrow en Día de la Independencia. Periodista_en_vivo.jpg|Robin Was también en Día de la Independencia. Condesa_Leslie.gif|Noël Leslie, Condesa de Rothes en Titanic. Katsuyu.png|Katsuyu en Naruto. Azusa_Matsudaira.png|Azusa Matsudaira en Blue Seed. Edinabuela.jpg|Abuela de Adina en Yu-Gi-Oh!. Sra. Hojalata.png|Sra. Hojalata en Robots. Wonka_-_1971-2u.jpg|Veruca Salt en Willy Wonka y su fábrica de chocolate (doblaje original de CINSA). Wonka_-_1971-2j.jpg|Mike Teevee también en Willy Wonka y su fábrica de chocolate (redoblaje de SISSA). Screen_Shot_2015-04-14_at_11.20.02_AM.png|Millie Dillmount en Millie, una chica moderna (doblaje original). Los_cazafantasmas_II_-_Janine_Melnitz.png|Janine Melnitz (Annie Potts) en Los cazafantasmas II (doblaje original y redoblaje DVD/BD). Julia_Roberts._2_jpg.jpg|Rocío ha sido la voz de Julia Roberts en varias de sus películas. Coco Grandparents 1-0.png|Mamá Coco (canción) en Coco. thumb|250px Sofía María del Rocío Garza Ramírez (mejor conocida como Rocío Garcel o Rocío Garcel de Roig) (nacida el 18 de septiembre de 1948 en México D.F.) es una actriz y directora de doblaje mexicana. Hermana de Sylvia Garcel y tía de Vanessa Garcel; también esposa del actor y director de doblaje Jorge Roig, con quien procreó un hijo, el también actor y músico Jorge Roig Jr. Esta actriz cuenta con una carrera brillante y fructífera trayectoria que sobrepasa las cinco décadas, iniciando en el año de 1959. En 1998, salió de la franquicia de Toriyama, Dragon Ball Z (donde interpretaba a Bulma), debido a problemas con la hoy desaparecida empresa Intertrack. Por asuntos financieros, quienes con arbitrariedad vetaron a Rocío, a pesar de su gran trayectoria, y la sustituyeron por Mónica Manjarrez por este mismo motivo, desde entonces Rocío Garcel no colaboró con esa empresa. Actualmente sigue trabajando no tan constantemente como antaño, sin embargo, aún sigue en el mundo del doblaje. (Fuente: Entrevista a Rocío Garcel, 2003). thumb|Retrato nupcial de Rocío Garcel y su esposo Jorge Roig. A principios de los años 80 se traslada a trabajar en las empresas y estudios de doblaje de Los Ángeles, California acompañada de su esposo Jorge Roig. Ambos tuvieron la oportunidad de participar en varias producciones de Hollywood como Alien, el octavo pasajero, donde interpretó a la Teniente Ellen Ripley (Sigourney Weaver), La historia sin fin, donde interpretó a Bastian Bux (Barret Oliver) y Splash, donde interpretó a Madison (Daryl Hannah), entre muchas otras. Su preparación artística la realizó en el Instituto Andrés Soler de la ANDA, durante tres años. Su trabajo ininterrumpido, sumado al amplio conocimiento que tiene de la técnica de doblaje y al cuidado puesto en el trabajo diario, la hace una de las figuras más importantes de ésta especialidad. Filmografía Películas Julia Roberts * Quédate a mi lado (1998) - Isabel Kelly * La boda de mi mejor amigo (1997) - Julianne Potter * El secreto de Mary Reilly (1996) - Mary Reilly * Hook: El regreso del capitán Garfio (1991) - Campanita (Doblaje original mexicano) * Magnolias de acero (1989) - Shelby Eatenton Latcherie (doblaje mexicano) Meg Ryan * El nuevo novio de mi madre (2008) - Martha Durand * Tienes un e-mail (1998) - Kathleen Kelly * Un ángel enamorado (1998) - Dra. Maggie Rice * El presidio (1988) - Donna Kirstie Alley * Mira quién habla ahora (1993) - Molly Ubriacco * Mira quién habla también (1990) - Molly Ubriacco * Mira quién habla (1989) - Molly Ubriacco * Brigada especial (1984) - Jackie Rogers Michelle Pfeiffer * La edad de la inocencia (1993) - Condesa Ellen Olenska * La casa rusa (1990) - Katya Orlova * Las brujas de Eastwick (1987) - Sukie Ridgemont * Vaselina 2 (1982) - Stephanie Zinone Sandra Bullock * Máxima velocidad 2 (1997) - Annie Porter * La red (1995) - Angela Bennett / Ruth Marx * El Demoledor (1993) - Tnte. Lenina Huxley Maria Conchita Alonso * Sudden Terror (1996) - Marta Caldwell * Colores (1988) - Louisa Gomez * El sobreviviente (1987) - Amber Mendez Jamie Lee Curtis * Mi primer beso (1991) - Shelly DeVoto (redoblaje) * Los enredos de Wanda (1988) - Wanda Gershwitz * Perfección (1985) - Jessica "Jessie" Wilson Andie MacDowell * El gran halcón (1991) - Anna Baragli * Matrimonio por conveniencia (1990) - Brontë Parrish * Greystoke: La leyenda de Tarzán (1984) - Jane Porter Meryl Streep * Recuerdos de Hollywood (1990) - Suzanne Vale * Kramer vs. Kramer (1979) - Johana Kramer * El francotirador (1978) - Linda Liza Minnelli * Arturo 2: El millonario arruinado (1988) - Linda Marolla * Los Muppets toman Manhattan (1984) - Ella misma * New York, New York (1977) - Francine Evans Judith Hoag ' * Pesadilla en la calle Elm (2010) - Enfermera * Las cosas buenas (1990) - Molly 'Jaclyn Smith * Los ángeles de Charlie: Al límite (2003) - Kelly Garret * Caleidoscopio (1990) - Hillary Walker Kyra Sedgwick * Velocidad personal (2002) - Delia * Vida de solteros (1992) - Linda Sally Field * ¿Dónde quedó el amor? (2000) - Mamá Lil * Ausencia de malicia (1981) - Megan (doblaje original) Anne Archer * Atracción fatal (1987) - Beth Gallagher * El gran robo de las esmeraldas(1981) - Holbrook Demi Moore * La jurado (1996) - Annie Laird * Pensamientos mortales (1991) - Cynthia Kellog Patricia Arquette * Tentados por el desastre (1996) - Nancy Coplin * Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 3: Los guerreros del sueño (1987) - Kristen Parker Ashley Olsen * Doble doble hechizo (1993) - Lynn Farmer / Tía Agatha (joven) * Vamos a la casa de la abuela (1991) - Julie Thompson Debra Winger * El circo de la fe (1992) - Jane Larson * La fuerza del cariño (1983) - Emma Horton Darlene Love * Arma mortal 2 (1989) - Trish Murtaugh (doblaje original) * Arma mortal (1987) - Trish Murtaugh Annie Potts * Los cazafantasmas 2 (1989) - Janine Melnitz * La chica de rosa (1986) - Iona Jane Fonda * Gringo viejo (1989) - Harriet Winslow / Narración * El jinete eléctrico (1979) - Alice "Hallie" Martin (Doblaje original) * Cómo asesinar a su jefe (1980) - Judy Bernly Daryl Hannah * Roxanne (1987) - Roxanne Kowalski * Splash (1984) - Madison Bette Midler * Ruthless People (1986) - Barbara Stone * La Rosa (1979) - Mary Rose Foster Julie Andrews * Víctor/Victoria (1982) - Victoria Grant * La novicia rebelde (1965) - María Von Trapp (doblaje original) Sue Lyon * Tony Rome (1967) - Diana Pines * Siete mujeres (1966) - Emma Clark Audrey Hepburn * Mi bella dama (1964) - Eliza Doolittle * Charada (1963) - Regina "Reggie" Lampert Miko Hughes * La nueva pesadilla de Wes Craven (1994) - Dylan Porter * Cementerio de mascotas (1989) - Gage Creed Otros * Culto a Chucky (2017) - Kyle (Christine Elise) * Pequeña Navidad (2017) - Sra. Farkley(?) * Kingsman: El círculo dorado (2017) - Jefa del personal Fox (Emily Watson) * IT (Eso) (2017) - Bibliotecaria Barbara Starrett (Elizabeth Saunders) * Todo, todo (2017) - Enfermera Janet (Marion Eisman) * Pasante de moda (2015) - Doris (Celia Weston) * Hasta que la suerte nos separe 2 (2013) - Manuela da Silva (Berta Loran) * Último viaje a Las Vegas (2013) - Miriam (Joanna Gleason) * Qué esperar cuando se está esperando (2012) - Organizadora de la convención (Rhoda Griffis) / Doctora de Skyler (Sharon Gee) * Mis pequeños invasores (2011) - Abuela Driver (Victoria Wood) * Saber dar (2010) - Sra. Portman (Lois Smith) * Obsessed (2009) - Marge (Bonnie Perlman) * The Nanny Diaries (2007) - Sra. Alexandra X (Laura Linney) (1ª versión) * La guerra de las bodas (2006) - Wanda Grandy (Jayne Eastwood) * La cambiadora de páginas (2006) - Ariane / Jueza del conservatorio (Catherine Frot) * La maldición de la flor dorada (2006) - Emperatriz Phoenix (Li Gong) * Un día perfecto (2006) - Voces adicionales * 007: Casino Royale (2006) - Solange Dimitrios (Caterina Murino) * 8 mujeres (2002) - Gaby (Catherine Deneuve) * El destino de un cowboy (2001) - Reportera de TV (Pamela Minick) * Sophie (2000) - Lily Malone (Farrah Fawcett) * El esposo de otra mujer (2000) - Susan Miller (Gail O'Grady) * La última salida (2000) - Kate Major (Kate Rodger) * Cinderelmo (1999) - Madrastra (Kathy Najimy) * Mi marciano favorito (1999) - Vendedora de ropa * Recuerdos del corazón (1999) - Rebecca (Jane Seymour) * Perro negro (1998) - Melanie (Brenda Strong) * El hombre de la máscara de hierro (1998) - Reina Anne (Anne Parillaud) * El quinto elemento (1997) - Diva Plavalaguna (Maïwenn Le Besco) / Operadora de radio de la policía (voz) * Titanic (1997) - Noël Leslie, Condesa de Rothes (Rochelle Rose) / Niña en bote * Día de la Independencia (1996) - Dylan Dubrow (Ross Bagley) / Robin Was (Vanessa J. Wells) * El alma del juego (1996) - Grace (Gina Ravera) * Jóvenes brujas (1996) - Doctora (Brenda Strong) / Jenny (Jeanine Jackson) * Matilda (1996) - Srta. Jennifer "Jenny" Miel (Embeth Davidtz) * Romeo y Julieta (1996) - Carolina Montesco (Christina Pickles) * Del crepúsculo al amanecer (1996) - Voz en radio / Bailarina en bar * Nacida libre: una nueva aventura (1996) - Eleanor Porter (Linda Purl) * Empire Records (1995) - Jane (Debi Mazar) * La última cena (1995) - Voz en radio * El club de las niñeras (1995) - Elizabeth Kristy (Brooke Adams) * Mundo acuático (1995) - Helen (Jeanne Tripplehorn) * El imitador (1995) - Susan Schiffer (Shannon O'Hurley) * Ace Ventura: Detective de Mascotas (1994) - Melissa Robinson (Courteney Cox) * Corina, Corina (1994) - Jenny Davis (Wendy Crewson) * Clifford (1994) - Sarah Davis (Mary Steenburgen) * El favor (1994) - Kathy Whiting (Harley Jane Kozak) * Karate Kid IV (1994) - Vendedora (Annette Miller) * La guerra (1994) - Louis Simmons (Mare Winningham) * La Máscara (1994) - Peggy Brandt (Amy Yasbeck) * Lassie (1994) - Jeniffer Turner (Brittany Boyd) * Ten cuidado con mamá (1994) - Suzanne Somers * 3 ninjas al rescate (1994) - Michael "Tum Tum" Douglas (J. Evan Bonifant) * Luna de porcelana (1994) - Adele (Patricia Healy) / Insertos * Ricky Ricón (1994) - Claudia Schiffer * Doble doble hechizo (1993) - Kelly Farmer / Tía Sofía (joven) (Mary-Kate Olsen) * Las Tortugas Ninja III (1993) - Yoshi (Travis A. Moon) (Doblaje New Line) * Nacida ayer (1993) - Billie Dawn (Melanie Griffith) * Los hijos de otras mujeres (1993) - Amelia Stewart (Melanie Mayron) * Filadelfia (1993) - Reportera (Donna Hamilton) * Me and the Kid (1993) - Sra. Feldman (Anita Morris) * Toque al corazón (1993) - Adrian Towers y Tommy Grant * Una de las chicas (1993) - Cajera (Christine Lippa) * Eternamente joven (1992) - Helen (Isabel Glasser) * In the best interest of the children (1992) - Callie Cain (Sarah Jessica Parker) * Sneakers (1992) - Dra. Elena Rhyzkov (Lee Garlington) * Un extraño amor (1992) - Voz de policía en radio * Peste negra (1992) - Dra. Nora Hart (Kate Jackson) * El mensaje de Holly (1992) - Holly (Lindsay Wagner) * Hook: El regreso del capitán Garfio (1991) - Maggie (Amber Scott) (doblaje original mexicano) * El regreso a la laguna azul (1991) - Sarah Hargrave (Lisa Pelikan) * Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 6: La muerte de Freddy (1991) - Maggie Burroughs (Lisa Zane) * La pequeña pícara (1991) - Susy Ricitos "Curly Sue" (Alisan Porter) * Un tiro por la culata (1990) - Riva (Nancy Travis) * Camino a Avonlea (1990) - Olivia Dale (Mag Ruffman) * Las Tortugas Ninja (1990) - June (Kitty Fitzgibbon) * Ciegos, Sordos y Locos (1989) - Dra. Bennett (Mary Kay Adams) * Esclavos de Nueva York (1989) - Eleanor (Bernadette Petters) * Los nuevos cineastas (1989) - Gretchen (Teri Hatcher) * Negocios de familia (1989) - Elaine McMullen (Rosanna DeSoto) * Tío Buck al rescate (1989) - Chanice Kobolowski (Amy Madigan) (redoblaje) * Las chicas de la Tierra son fáciles (1989) - Zeebo (Diane Stilwell) * Los fabulosos hermanos Baker (1989) - Monica Moran (Jennifer Tilly) * Acusados (1988) - Sarah Tobias (Jodie Foster) * La bella y la bestia (1987) - Bella (Rebecca De Mornay) * Blanca Nieves (1987) - Blanca Nieves * Hansel y Gretel (1987) - Gretel (canciones) (Nicola Stapleton) / Títere * Atracción fatal (1987) - Beth Gallagher (Anne Archer) * Ernest va al campo (1987) - Enfermera Nube de viento (Victoria Racimo) * Los Intocables (1987) - Hija de Ness (Kaitlin Montgomery) / Niña (Aditra Kohl) * Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 3: Los guerreros del sueño (1987) - Alice (Kristen Clayton) / Enfermera Marcie Baker (Stacy Alden) * Me enamoré de un maniquí (1987) - Ema "Emmy" Hesire (Kim Cattrall) (redoblaje) * Cobra (1986) - Ingrid (Brigitte Nielsen) * El color del dinero (1986) - Diane (Elizabeth Bracco) / Mesera (Christina Sigel) * La ouija asesina (1986) - Linda Brewster (Tawny Kitaen) * La vampiresa (1986) - Alison (Dedee Pfeiffer) * Los Goonies (1985) - Andrea "Andy" Carmichael (Kerri Green) (doblaje original) * Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 2: La venganza de Freddy (1985) - Chica en autobús #2 (JoAnn Willette) * Doble de cuerpo (1984) - Gloria (Deborah Shelton) * Indiana Jones y el templo de la perdición (1984) - Maharaja Zalim Singh (Raj Singh) (Doblaje original) * La historia sin fin (1984) - Bastián Baltazar Bux (Barret Oliver) * Star Trek 3: En busca de Spock (1984) - Voz de computadora en Enterprise (Teresa Victor) * Juegos de guerra (1983) - Jennifer (Ally Sheedy) * Krull (1983) - Viuda de la telaraña (Francesca Annis) * Superman III (1983) - Lois Lane (Margot Kidder) * La estrella del 80 (1983) - Dorothy Stratten (Mariel Hemingway) * La fuerza del cariño (1983) - Tommy Horton más joven (Shane Serwin) / otros * Parque Gorky (1983) - Irina Asanova (Joanna Pacula) (redoblaje) * ¿Y dónde está el piloto? II (1982) - Jimmy (Oliver Robins) * Tootsie (1982) - Julie Nichols (Jessica Lange) (doblaje original) * Estallido mortal (1981) - Conductora de noticiero (Claire Carter) * El conflicto final (1981) - Barbara Dean (Leueen Willoughby) * Viernes 13 (1980) - Jason (Ari Lehman) / Alice (Adrienne King) / Claudette (Debra S. Hayes) * El día que Cristo murió (1980) - Ruth (Anna Nogara) y Leliah (Emma Jacobs) * Alien: el octavo pasajero (1979) - Ellen Ripley (Sigourney Weaver) * 10, la mujer perfecta (1979) - Mary Lewis (Dee Wallace) * Juego sucio (1978) - Gloria Mundy (Goldie Hawn) * El alimento de los dioses (1976) - Rita (Belinda Balaski) * Sin miedo a la muerte (1976) - Kate Moore (Tyne Daly) * La pandilla de cupido motorizado (1974) - Secretaria * Terremoto (1974) - Barbara (Monica Lewis) * El exorcista (1973) - Regan Theresa MacNeil (Linda Blair) (doblaje original) * Magnum .44 (1973) - Sunny (Adele Yoshioka) (doblaje original) * El otro (1972) - Torrie (Jenny Sullivan) / Mary (voz en radionovela) * Melody (1971) - Melody Perkins (Tracy Hyde) * 007: Los diamantes son eternos (1971) - Plenty O'Toole (Lana Wood) (doblaje original) * Willy Wonka y su fábrica de chocolate (1971) - Veruca Salt (Julie Dawn Cole) (Doblaje original de CINSA) / Mike Teevee (Paris Themmen) (Redoblaje de SISSA) * Butch Cassidy (1969) - Etta Place (Katharine Ross) * Romeo y Julieta (1968) - Julieta Capuleto (Olivia Hussey) * Érase una vez en el Oeste (1968) - Jill McBain (Claudia Cardinale) * Espera en la oscuridad (1967) - Gloria (Julie Herrod) * La novicia rebelde (1965) - Frederick Von Trapp (Nicholas Hammond) (doblaje original) * Brujería (1964) - Amy Whitlock - (Diane Clare) * El maravilloso mundo de los hermanos Grimm (1962) - Greta Heinrich (Barbara Eden) * Matar a un ruiseñor (1962) - Jean Louise "Scout" Finch (Mary Badham) * Tormenta sobre Hawái (1957) - Lanai (Lisa Montell) * Los diez mandamientos (1956) - Nefertiti (Anne Baxter) (ambas versiones) * No somos ángeles (1955) - Isabelle Ducotel (Gloria Talbott) * El manto sagrado (1953) - Diana (Jean Simmons) * Almas desesperadas (1952) - Bunny Jones (Donna Corcoran) * El padre de la novia (1950) - Katherine "Kay" Banks (Elizabeth Taylor) * Hablemos de Eva (1950) - Phoebe (Barbara Bates) * El pájaro azul (1940) - Mytyl Tyl (Shirley Temple) * La momia (1932) - Helen Grovesnor (Zita Johann) Telefilms * Yo era una rata (2001) - Marha Tapscrew (Sheila McCarthy) * Secretos (1992) - Gaby Smith (Josie Bissett) * Anne de Green Gables (1985) - Anne Shirley (Megan Follows) * Historia de una conejita (1985) - Jefa de conejitas * El nacimiento de los Beatles (1979) - Astrid Kirchherr (Alyson Spiro) * Ella vivirá (1973) - Pam Rainey (Season Hubley) * Las cintas Norliss (1973) - Marsha Sterns (Michele Carey) Anime Keiko Han * Sailor Moon - Luna * Sailor Moon R - Luna * Sailor Moon S - Luna * Sailor Moon SuperS - Luna * Sailor Moon Sailor Stars - Luna Hiromi Tsuru * Dragon Ball - Bulma * Dragon Ball Z - Bulma (1ª voz) / Trunks bebé / Bulma del Futuro (1ª voz) * Dragon Ball Z Kai - Bulma / Trunks bebé * Dragon Ball Z Kai: Los capítulos finales - Bulma * Dragon Ball Super - Bulma / Bulma del futuro Mamiko Noto * Naruto - Katsuyu * Naruto Shippūden - Katsuyu Miki Narahashi * Sailor Moon SuperS - Kotaro (ep. 154) * Sailor Moon Sailor Stars - Kotaro (ep. 165) Otros * Dragon Ball - Upa (hasta ep. 60) / Niño (ep. 79) * Astroboy - Astroboy * Sailor Moon - Niño en público (ep. 32) * Remi - Remi * Marco - Marco (doblaje original) * La princesa caballero - Princesa Zafiro * Meteoro - Chispita * El duende mágico - Narración e insertos / Voces adicionales * Dante el señor de los demonios - Medusa * Blue Seed - Azusa Matsudaira / Abuela Fujimiya / Aragami Sauce * Robotech - Lisa Hayes (ep. 31) / Lynn Minmay (eps. 8, 9 y 13) / Azonia / Vanessa Leeds (doblaje original) * Yu-Gi-Oh! - Navi / Abuela de Adina / Voces de las computadoras de Kaiba * Soul Hunter - Emperatriz Chiang / Águila / Thunderbolt (bebé) / Camarera (ep. 12) / Reina (ep. 21) / Diosa del futuro (ep. 22) / Voces adicionales * El Justiciero - Rita (ep. 1) * Las aventuras de Tom Sawyer - Sid (2ª voz, resto) / Profesora Natalie Ross (último ep.) * Lady Oscar: La rosa de Versalles - Madame Sharon de Poulignac (2ª voz) / Madame DuBarry * Ruy, el pequeño Cid - Ruy Díaz de Vivar * Cyborg 009 - Mai / Célula de Fantasma Negro * Pokémon XY - Mabel * Corrector Yui - Voces adicionales * Cuentos de los Hermanos Grimm - Narración (algunos cuentos) / Antigua Reina / Hija de la Hechicera / Bruja / Voces varias * Kum Kum - Mariposa * Los Bits - Lillybit * Aventuras de la pequeña sirenita por Saban - Narradora * La novicia rebelde - Presentación, insertos y avances * Sailor Moon Crystal - Luna Series animadas Cree Summer * Aventuras en pañales - Susie Carmichael * Rugrats crecidos - Susie Carmichael Tara Strong * Aventuras en pañales - Dil Pickles * Rugrats crecidos - Dil Pickles Otros * She-Ra: La princesa del poder - She-Ra * Doug - Sra. Águeda Narinas (ambas versiones) / Voces varias * Rayito, el mago de los deseos - Nova * Gárgolas - Demona * Ricky Ricón - Ricky Ricón * Josie y las gatimelódicas - Josie McCoy * El mundo de Bobby - Bobby Generic * Rainbow Brite - Índigo * Archie y sus amigos - Verónica * Jana de la selva - Jana * Defensores de la tierra - Jedda Walker * El capitán Planeta y los planetarios - Linka (1ª voz) * La historia sin fin - Milenia, la hechicera malvada * La leyenda de Zelda - Zelda * Teo - Abuela Cleta (2ª voz) * El autobús mágico - Mamá de Rafa (un ep.) * South Park - Alcaldesa MacDaniels (doblaje mexicano) * Ren y Stimpy - Voces adicionales * Los Simpson - Lurleen Lumpkin (un ep.) / Milhouse Van Houten (un ep.) * Cortos de Superman - Luisa Lane * X-Men - Lilandra * Un cachorro llamado Scooby-Doo - Susie * Los pequeños Muppets - Kika * Los Paw Paw - La Princesa * Los Ewoks - Latara / Asha / Shodu * Los verdaderos cazafantasmas - Janine Melnitz * ¿Dónde en el mundo está Carmen Sandiego? - Carmen Sandiego * Las aventuras de Silvestre y Piolín - Abuela (algunos episodios) * El mundo fantástico de Richard Scarry - Fionna / Madre * Los osos montañeses - Huerco / Florecita * Los osos Berenstain - Mamá Osa * Daria - Helen Morgendorffer * El castillo de Eureka - Eureka / Peces Piedra (con Ricardo Silva y Nicolás Silva) * Aventuras en pañales - Voces varias * La vida moderna de Rocko - Abuela de Rocko / Alicia / Diseñadora de modas / Presidenta de las bananas extraterrestres / Abuela Wolfe / voces diversas * La leyenda del Príncipe Valiente - Reina Guinevere * Clementine y la burbuja azul - Hémera * La Mujer Araña - Amazona * Mimi y el Señor Bobo - Sra. Poole * La guarida del dragón - Princesa Daphne * Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio - Judy Neutrón (algunos episodios) / Abuela Neutrón (2ª voz) / Bebé Eddie / Tía loca de Jimmy * Thomas y sus amigos - Duquesa de Boxford * Timothy va a la escuela - Sra. Jenkins * Festival de clásicos familiares - Hermana de Alicia (ep. 16) Películas animadas Cree Summer * Rugrats: la película - Aventuras en pañales - Susie Carmichael * Rugrats en París - Susie Carmichael * Rugrats: vacaciones salvajes - Susie Carmichael Tara Strong * Rugrats: la película - Aventuras en pañales - Dil Pickles * Rugrats en París - Dil Pickles * Rugrats: vacaciones salvajes - Dil Pickles Linda Hunt * Pocahontas - Abuela Sauce * Pocahontas 2: Viaje a un nuevo mundo - Abuela Sauce Otros * Coco - Mamá Coco (canciones) * Thomas y sus Amigos: El Héroe de las Vías - Duquesa de Sodor * Pájaro del Espacio - Hi no Tori 2772: Ai no Cosmozone - Lena * Robots - Sra. Copperbottom * Doug: la película - Sra. Águeda Narinas * He-Man y She-Ra: Especial Navideño - She-Ra * Los ositos cariñositos: la película - Kim * Blancanieves y el castillo encantado - Thunderella * Los ositos cariñositos II: una nueva generación - Sincerosita * Yogi y sus aventuras en el ganso de madera - Berenice * Rainbow Brite y el ladrón de estrellas - Índigo * Los Picapiedra: La boda de Pebbles - Mujer en el casino * Todos los perros van al cielo - Vera * Scooby-Doo y la carrera de los monstruos - Vanna Pira * Los 3 reyes magos - Yana e Hijas de Melchor * Katy, Kiki y Koko - Katy * El último unicornio - Amalthea * Daria: ¿Ya llegó el otoño? - Helen Morgendorffer * Unaa ratoncita valiente - Martín Brisby (doblaje 1982) / Sra. Brisby (redoblaje 1997) * Babar: la película - Arturo (redoblaje mexicano) * Amigos inseparables - Goldie * Pulgarcita - Sra. Raticampo * Mulán - Abuela Fa * Rudolph, el reno de la nariz roja - Mitzy * Cuento de Navidad (1982) - Belinda Cratchit * En busca de Santa - Reina Penélope * Un cuento de Navidad (1969) - Martha * Una tierna historia navideña - Belladona * Pinocho y el emperador de la noche - Pinocho * Frosty, el muñeco de nieve - Karen * Frosty regresa - Charles * Rudolph, el pequeño reno - Clarice * El niño del tambor - Narradora * El príncipe de los trolls - Príncipe Bu * Un Cuento de Navidad (1972) - Timmy y Niño * Juanito Escarcha - Mamá Películas de anime Hiromi Tsuru * Dragon Ball: La leyenda del dragón Shenlong - Bulma * Dragon Ball: La Bella Durmiente en el Castillo del Mal - Bulma * Dragon Ball: Aventura Mística - Bulma * Dragon Ball Z: Devuélvanme a mi Gohan - Bulma * Dragon Ball Z: El hombre más fuerte de éste mundo - Bulma * Dragon Ball Z: La batalla más grande de este mundo está por comenzar - Bulma * Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla de los Dioses - Bulma * Dragon Ball Z: La Resurrección de Freezer - Bulma Keiko Han * Sailor Moon R: La promesa de la rosa - Luna * Sailor Moon S: El amor de la princesa Kaguya - Luna * Sailor Moon Super S: El milagro del agujero de los sueños - Luna Otros * Yu-Gi-Oh: La Pirámide de la Luz (2004) - Computadora principal de Kaiba * El Mago de Oz (1982) - Dorothy Gale * El pájaro del espacio (1980) - Lena * Remi, La Película (1980) - Remi * Taro, el niño dragón (1979) - Taro * Las aventuras del osito panda (1973) - Pandín * El Imperio Submarino (1970) - Perla * El pequeño samurai (1959) - Suzuki Series de televisión Gary Coleman * Blanco y negro - Arnold Jackson * El príncipe del rap en Bel Air - Arnold Jackson-Drummond * Drake y Josh - Él mismo Merrilyn Gann * Everwood - Rose Abbot * Smallville - Ruth Cavanagh Suzanne Somers * Ella es el comisario - Comisario Hildy Granger (1987-1989) * Paso a paso - Carol Foster Lambert (1991-1998) Otros * Chuck: Espía por accidente - Diane Beckman (Bonita Friedericy) (2007-presente) * Hechiceras (1998-2006) ** Patty Halliwell (Finola Hughes) ** Reportera en noticiero (Francesca Cappucci) (temp. 1, ep. 1) (1998) ** Brittany Reynolds (joven) (Cynthia King) / Brittany Reynolds (anciana) (Barbara Pilavin) (temp. 1, ep. 2) (1998) ** Sra. Correy (Patricia Harty) (temp. 1, ep. 4) (1998) ** Dra. Black (Marie O'Donnell) (temp. 1, ep. 5) (1998) ** Costurera (Phoenix Nugent) (temp. 1, ep. 6) (1998) ** Tía Jackie (Rebecca Balding) (temp. 1, ep. 7) (1998) ** Claire Price (Cristine Rose) (temp. 1, ep. 11) (1999) ** Monja (Anne Varèze) (temp. 1, ep. 18) (1999) ** Chica del clima (Nancy O'Dell) (temp. 1, ep. 22) (1999) ** Sra. Milton (Janet Wood) (temp. 2, ep. 23) (1999) ** Recepcionista (Cindy Lu) (temp. 2, ep. 25) (1999) * Misión imposible - Shannon Reed (Jane Badler) * Longmire, el comisario - Ruby (Louanne Stephens) (2012-presente) * El séptimo cielo - Annie Camden (Catherine Hicks) (1996-2007) * Dudas razonables - Fiscal Tess Kaufman (Marlee Matlin) * CSI: Nueva York - Voces adicionales * Los ángeles de Charlie - Kelly Garrett (Jaclyn Smith) * Mejorando la casa - Jill Taylor (Patricia Richardson) * ¡Ay como duele crecer! - Carol Seaver (Tracey Gold) * Nikki - Mary (Susan Egan) * Dallas - Sue Ellen Ewing (Linda Gray) (1ª voz) * Cagney y Lacey - Mary Beth Lacey (Tyne Daly) * E.R. Sala de urgencias ** Dra. Susan Lewis (Sherry Stringfield) (temps. 8-12 y 15) ** Asistente médico Jeanie Boulet (Gloria Reuben) (un ep. temp. 3) * El príncipe del rap en Bel Air ** Cindy (Tyler Collins) (temp. 1, eps. 8-9) ** Amigo de Nicky (Curtis Blanck) (Temp 6 ep 12) (1996) * Almas perdidas - Liza Keller (Amy Pietz) (4ª temp. ep. 5) * Webster - Webster (Enmanuel Lewis) * Misterios sin resolver - Voces varias * Alf: Especial de Navidad - Tifanny (Keri Houlihan) * Hola Spencer - Galaktika / Mona / Voces adicionales * Viajeros en el tiempo - Teresa Bruckner (Troian Bellisario) * La niñera (1995) ** Nadine Fine Cooperman (Ellen Ratner) (temp. 2, ep. 22) ** Prostituta (Ann Noel) (temp. 2, ep. 28) * La familia Ingalls - Voces varias * La esposa ejemplar - Jueza Megan Lowrey (Betsy Aidem) / Jueza Carmella Romano (Joanna Gleason) (2009) * Anno Domini - Sarah (Amanda Pays) / Blandina * El show de Patty Duke - Patty/Cathy (Patty Duke) * Tres son multitud - Janet Wood (Joyce DeWitt) * Smallville - Martha Kent (Annette O'Toole) (temp. 9) * Archie Bunker's Place - Stephanie Mills (Danielle Brisebois) * Cortes y puntadas - Montana Caine/Sassy/Justicia (Cheryl White) * Doogie Howser - Nurse Curly Spaulding (Kathryn Layng) (1989-1993) * Power Rangers: Ninja Steel - Jackie Thompson (Jodie Rimmer) (2017) Miniseries * El décimo reino (2000) - Reina Malvada (Dianne Wiest) * Crónica de gángsters (1981) - Chris Brennan (Markie Post) * Raíces (1977) - Fanta (Renn Woods) * Jesús de Nazareth (1977) - Virgen María (Olivia Hussey) Telenovelas brasileñas Cássia Kiss * El sabor de la pasión - Cecilia Coelho * Cobras y lagartos - Henriqueta * Puerto de los Milagros - Ádma Guerrero Jussara Freire * Vidas opuestas - Carmen Laranjeira * Bellísima - Tosca Rodríguez * La mestiza - Bina Rosamaria Murtinho * Rastros de mentiras - Tamara Sobral * El astro - Tía Magda Fafy Siqueira * Laberintos del corazón - Madá * Dos caras - Amora Miriam Mehler * Insensato corazón - Lourdes * La esclava Isaura - Doña Gioconda Albuquerque Norma Blum * A través del tiempo - Hermana Lucía * Preciosa Perla - Mamá Francesca Otros * Sol naciente - María Aparecida Teixeira Correa "Doña Santita" (Laura Cardoso) * Totalmente diva - Eusebia (Regina Sampaio) * Por siempre - Lucía (Lana Guelero) * Encantadoras - Tía Romana (Analu Prestes) * Cuento encantado - Efigenia Ávila de Serafia (Berta Loran) * Vivir la vida - Yolanda (Sandra Barsotti) * India, una historia de amor - Ana (Thaís Garayp) * Deseo prohibido - Tonha (Marcélia Cartaxo) * Siete pecados - Cinthia (Maria Zilda Bethlem) * El profeta - María (Anna Cotrim) * América - Úrsula (Vera Fischer) * Chocolate con pimienta - Ismênia (Malu Valle) * Mujeres de arena - María Lucía Asunción (Malú) (Vivianne Pasmanter) * Ronda de piedra - Bruna Prado (Priscila Camargo) * Dancin' Days - Julia Mattos (Sônia Braga) * La esclava Isaura - Isaura (Lucélia Santos) Intérprete Películas * Hook: El regreso del capitán Garfio - Canción: "En esa soledad" (intérprete original: Amber Scott como Maggie) * Hansel y Gretel - Gretel (canciones) * Willy Wonka y su fábrica de chocolate - Veruca Salt / Sra. Bucket (ambas una canción cada una) (Doblaje original de CINSA) Anime * Aventuras de la pequeña sirenita por Saban - Tema de entrada * Los secretos de Julie - Tema de cierre * Cazafantasmas Mikami - Tema de salida (coros) * Remi - Tema de apertura y cierre Series animadas * El show de los looney tunes - Temas musicales * Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio - Jimmy Neutrón (voz cantada) * Las aventuras de Silvestre y Piolín - Tema de apertura con Ricardo Silva * Los castores cascarrabias - Tema inserto ("No soy un tonto castorcillo") * Los pequeños Muppets - Tema de apertura y temas musicales * Patoaventuras - Tema de entrada con María de Jesús Terán, Arturo Mercado, Ricardo Silva y Nicolás Silva) * Aventuras en pañales - Susie Carmichael (además de diálogos, voz cantada) * Rugrats crecidos - Susie Carmichael (además de diálogos, voz cantada) Películas animadas * El secreto de NIMH: La ratoncita valiente - Sra. Brisby (canciones) * Katy, Kiki y Koko - Katy (canciones) * Pulgarcita - Sra. Raticampo (canciones) * Amigos inseparables - Goldie (canciones) * Rudolph, el reno de la nariz roja - Mitzy / Hada Brillo (canciones) * Todos los perros van al cielo - Vera (canciones) * Coco - Mamá Coco (canciones) Películas de anime * El Imperio Submarino - Temas musicales acompañada de coros Dirección de doblaje México [[Sebastians|'Sebastians']] * 3:10 to Yuma (3ª versión) * Are You There, Chelsea? * Blood: El último vampiro * Hermanos rebeldes * Hermanastros * La doble vida de Chuck * La esposa ejemplar (temp. 1-2) * La Sombra de Helena * Longmire (1ª temp.) * Noche de graduación sangrienta * Pandorum (versión TV) * Prison Break (5ª temp.) * Qué esperar cuando se está esperando (versión Universal) * Recital de Navidad: Peligro en la montaña * Rizzoli y Isles (temps. 1-4) * The Runaways: Unidas por un sueño * Verdades Secretas * Vigilados [[Art Sound México|'Art Sound México']] * Belleza pura * El profeta * La mestiza * Los padrinos de Tokio * Obsessed * Un día perfecto [[Roman Sound|'Roman Sound']]' - Macías TV' * Blue Seed * El exorcista (redoblaje) * La boda de mi mejor amigo * Matilda * Mis pequeños invasores * Soul Hunter [[Sonomex|'Sonomex']] * El quinto elemento * El séptimo cielo * Filadelfia * Hechiceras (1ª temp.) * Hook: El regreso del capitán Garfio (doblaje original) * John y Yoko: Una historia de amor * La esclava Isaura (2004) * La pequeña pícara * La última salida * Un ángel enamorado Otros proyectos * El séptimo cielo (Grupo Macías) * Esta es una película muy navideña de los Muppets * Parque Gorky (redoblaje) * Pequeña Navidad (IDF) * Pocahontas ([[Cinema Digital S.C.|'Cinema Digital S.C.']]) * Pocahontas 2: Viaje a un nuevo mundo ([[Doblaje Audio Traducción S.A.|'Doblaje Audio Traducción S.A.']]) * Totalmente diva (Globo) Los Ángeles * La Rosa Locución comercial Años 80 * Aunt Jemima (La Negrita) * Angel Face * Fisher Price * Crema Hinds * Vasenol cuidado intensivo * Hellmans Años 90 * Softlube Películas mexicanas * Los tres mosqueteros de Dios (1966) - Chica en el club Infierno a go-go * Amor a ritmo de go go (1966) - Chica rubia en el salón a go go * Los caifanes (1967) - Vedette del Gémimis * Sor Ye-Yé (1967) - Chica en el bar * Despedida de casada (1967) - Chica en la fiesta * Romeo contra Julieta (1968) - Chica rubia en la fiesta * Corona de lágrimas (1968) - Invitada a la fiesta * Primera comunión (1969) - Chica en la sala de espera * Para servir a usted (1971) - Chica en el salón de fiesta * Entre monjas anda el diablo (1973) - Chica en el palenque * La recogida (1974) - Chica en el restaurante * Lo mejor de Teresa (1976) - Chica en la universidad * En esta primavera (1979) - Chica en el ensayo Reposición de diálogos * Tres lancheros muy picudos (1989) - Niño Roberto y actriz Yirah Aparicio Estudios y empresas de doblaje *Antigua - Made in Spanish *Audiomaster 3000 *Art Sound México *Auditel *Candiani Dubbing Studios *CBAudio *Central Entertainment *Círculo Producciones *Cinema Digital S.C. *CINSA *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Dubbing House - AF The Dubbing House *Globo *Grupo Macías *IDF *Intertrack *Larsa *LAS Dubbing *LaboPrime Dubbing Producers *New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A. *Oruga *Procineas S.C.L. - La cooperativa del doblaje *Producciones Salgado *Roman Sound *SDI Media de México *Sebastians *Sensaciones Sónicas *Sono-Mex Doblajes, S. A. *Taller Acústico S.C. *The Dubbing Maker *TOPaudio Curiosidades *Rocío ha participado en diferentes doblajes junto a su hermana Sylvia, y en muchos de ellos también ha interpretado a parientes: **Paso a paso: Rocío prestó su voz a Carol Foster-Lambert (Suzanne Somers) y Sylvia a Penny Baker (Patrika Darbo) donde también eran hermanas. **Magnolias de acero: Rocío interpreta el papel de Shelby Eatenton (Julia Roberts) y Sylvia a M'Lynn Eatenton (Sally Field), donde son hija y madre, respectivamente. **Hechiceras: Rocío interpreta el papel de Patty Halliwell (Finola Hughes) y Sylvia a Penny Halliwell (Jennifer Rhodes), donde son hija y madre, respectivamente. **Doble doble hechizo: Rocío interpreta el papel de Kelly y Lynn Farmer (Mary-Kate Olsen y Ashley Olsen) y Sylvia como la tía Agatha (Cloris Leachman), siendo sobrinas nietas y tía abuela respectivamente. **Matilda: Rocío interpreta a la maestra y al final madre legal de Matilda, Jennifer Miel (Embeth Davidtz) y Sylvia a Zinnia Wormwood (Rhea Perlman), aunque aquí no comparten parentesco. **Asimismo, Rocío reemplazó a su hermana en el papel de Betty DeVille en Aventuras en pañales en dos episodios de la segunda temporada. *Tuvo participación en un fandub de un tráiler del videojuego "Silent Hill Downpour" donde dobló al personaje de Anne Cunningham. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=miWSsWmJBQY *Ha participado junto a Patricia Acevedo en dos ocasiones con personajes que son "amigas y rivales": **Aventuras en pañales, donde Rocío dobla a Susie Carmichael y Patricia a Angélica Pickles. **La franquicia de Dragon Ball, donde Rocío dobla a Bulma y Patricia a Milk. *Ha compartido papeles con Cristina Camargo: **En Jesús de Nazareth, Cristina dobló a la Virgen María en la escena de la Anunciación, y Rocío la dobló durante el resto de la película. **En El exorcista II: El hereje, Cristina dobló a Regan MacNeil, papel que interpretó Rocío en el doblaje original de la primera película. **En el episodio 230 de Dragon Ball Z, Cristina reemplazó a Rocío en el rol de Bulma. **En Willy Wonka y su fábrica de chocolate, Cristina dobló a Veruca Salt en el segundo doblaje a cargo de SISSA, papel que interpretó Rocío en el primer doblaje a cargo de CINSA. Enlaces externos *Pagina Web de Doblaje México *Entrevista a Rocío Garcel, Enero de 2003 *en facebook Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Los Ángeles Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Traductores Categoría:Adaptadores Categoría:Directores de música Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de teatro Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Actores de los años 1960 Categoría:Actores de los años 1970 Categoría:Actores de los años 1980 Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de los años 1950 Categoría:Actores de doblaje de la ANDA